This proposal for a DDS-Master's in Clinical Research (DDS-MCR) program draws on the rich clinical &translational research resources and expertise that continue to be the hallmark of the University of California San Francisco (UCSF). Building on the foundation of our successes developing leading education programs within the School of Dentistry and within our other 3 Professional Schools (Medicine, Pharmacy and Nursing), we will train dental clinician-scientists (Scholars) who will be future leaders in clinical and translational research. We will implement a comprehensive, structured and rigorous education program that will provide rich training for dental school scholars leading to the DDS and MCR degrees in 5 years. We have partnered with a nationally recognized and highly successful clinical research training program based in the UCSF School of Medicine (Training in Clinical Research, TICR) to create a unique cross-disciplinary, integrated clinical and translational research training experience. This DDS-MCR program will meet the needs of both the scholars and the oral health research community, providing training that assures continuing access to cutting-edge science, state-of-the-art research tools, and the innovative, cross disciplinary, team-based perspectives required by today's complex scientific problems. Scholar selection will be based on records, credentials, and judgment of which candidates will be most likely to benefit from the program and potential for future contributions and scientific leadership. Scholars will be guided through the program by outstanding mentors with whom they will be linked to form a partnership that will meet their educational needs through the entire program. Specific Aim 1: To provide multidisciplinary clinical and translational research training to dental students leading to the combined DDS-MCR degrees in 5 years Specific Aim 2: To provide mentoring and guide career development for dental school Scholars Specific Aim 3: To implement a performance evaluation tool designed to assess, monitor, and enhance the program's performance and effectiveness. Specific Aim 4: To play a leadership role at the local and national level through dissemination of education and research method tools. Project Narrative: This proposal is important to public service since it will create a training program for future dental clinician scientist who will become leaders in clinical and translational sciences research.